Forever
by AsHu7890
Summary: After returning from his mission, Sasuke got a surprise from his Hokage boyfriend. Oneshot. NaruSasu pairing, dedicated for NaruSasu day.


**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto. All characters were created by Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A quick happy and lovey dovey one-shot for NaruSasu day!**

* * *

 **FOREVER**

* * *

"What?"

"Like I said, I planned a dinner for us," said the Seventh Hokage with a smile.

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his Hokage slash boyfriend that was sitting behind his desk inside his office. He looked tired, his eyebags looked visible and his hair was messy. The man stopped doing his paperworks and used a comb to tidy his hair. Naruto was appointed as the Seventh Hokage when he was 25. As the hero of the war, everyone excepted him with open arms.

Sasuke, however, had it different.

He was imprisoned for a few months, right after the Fourth World War had ended. It was Tsunade's decision, even if Naruto was angry at the woman, she still couldn't do anything.

The elders' order, he heard someone said it before. That was fine, he accepted that he had done terrible things to the ninja world. Naruto would visit him everyday at his cell. However, the other ninjas tied his hands up and put a blindfold over his eyes. He couldn't see the blonde, but he was imagining what he looked like. Naruto was sharing his stories on how he met Gaara and the other Kages, and all the other stories. He would be the one that fed Sasuke using his own hands. The Uchiha was depending on him.

One day, Kakashi released him from the cell. He was just appointed as the Sixth Hokage, and that was his first order. He could hear that Naruto was the one that pressurised Sasuke. They gave him a place to live, and ordered an Anbu to observed him for a few months. They would trail Sasuke wherever he goes to. Naruto would be the one who brought him around town, introducing him to new parts of Konoha while he was gone for years. The blonde would treat him ramen at times, and the raven would follow. Slowly but steadily, the Rookie Nine started trusting him too. Everyone growed respect towards the Uchiha, slowly.

Once he gained the trusts of the elders, Kakashi ordered him to be an Anbu member. Days, weeks, and months went by, he grew closer to Naruto that was working with him together in the Anbu force. They became boyfriends after some time working in there. Now, Naruto was already the Hokage for a year. Sasuke would accompany him during the night if the man had some paperworks left. They moved in together just a few months ago. Some people showed negativity towards the same sex couple, but they didn't care.

They loved each other.

Sasuke just finished his mission and reported to Naruto at his office. It was already late, but the man was still doing paperworks. Suddenly, the Hokage asked him out for dinner.

Sasuke knew something was up. The man had tons of paperworks to do, but why he chose to had a special dinner now? The Uchiha just agreed to the plan.

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Naruto stood up and wore his cloak. Underneath it, he was wearing the Konoha uniform. Sasuke noted that he looked like the Fourth Hokage.

They walked out of the office together. Naruto locked the door and put the keys inside his pockets.

"You look like your father," said Sasuke as he observed his partner.

"Really?" the man's blue eyes glows even more. "Yeah, I guess a lot of them said that. When I dressed this way, I do look like him, heh."

The two walked in silence at the empty streets of Konoha. They walked past the Ninja Academy.

"We fought a lot here," said Naruto.

"Yeah.. I guess so."

"Y'know, Sasuke, back in those days, I saw you sitting alone there. I think it was after you clan was murdered," said the blonde. "I was about to call you out but a ball hit me in the head," the Hokage scratched his head in embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked at the statement. "Nanadaime, you were always an idiot."

"Gahh, I told you not to be so formal with me!"

"It's okay. I liked it," the raven smiled. He was still wearing his Anbu uniform, but he took off his mask following Naruto's order. No mask when they were together.

"You used to be so loud, yelling 'Hokage' wherever and whenever you can."

"Hahaa! I was optimistic, right?" grinned Naruto. "Here I am now.. Seventh Hokage, flooded with paperworks,"

Sasuke chuckled to the man. They held hands and looked at the moon above. The moonlight was silver and calm, it made Sasuke feel better. He usually hated the full moon, because it reminded him of his family's massacre. But not anymore.

The two talked and talked until they reached their destination.

The Uchiha clan complex.

.

.

Naruto changed the once barren complex into a multi-purpose park. The houses were rebuilt as new apartments as the city was growing even bigger. There were places for children to play around and all. Sasuke loved the idea. In some corners, memorials of the clan was built. It was similar like the war memorial that the city had, but this one was dedicated for the Uchiha clan.

Naruto made sure that the citizens understood that the Uchihas were not enemies. Everyone welcomed the idea. Some people payed visits to the memorials. People would put candles and flowers near it every now and then. Family names were carved on different rocks. They entered the complex hand in hand. Some days both Sasuke and Naruto visited the park, and accompanied some children playing there. Some of them were orphans, just like them. The couple were making sure that no child would be left alone in this town, ever again. Sasuke would help a child swinging on the swing, and Naruto would play with children that sat alone inside the park. All children were happy once they played there.

Ichiraku Ramen was also planning on moving their stall to the complex, so they could built a bigger place for the customers to eat. Everyone was storming there every day, knowing this was their hero's favourite eating place. Naruto agreed to the idea.

.

.

There were some tables in the huge park. One of it was already decorated beautifuly in white sheets and dim candles. Even the plates were there. Sasuke raised his eyebrow to the Hokage.

"You set this up?"

"Heh, yeah, with some help."

Naruto let go of he raven's hand and walked first to the table, and moved the chair for Sasuke to sit.

"Such a gentleman."

Naruto laughed as the raven sat down.

"You like this?"

"It's..nice."

Konohamaru appeared out of nowhere, bringing two dishes to them.

"For the Hokage-sama," said the now grown up man. "And his beloved soulmate." he placed the two dishes in front of them. He poured wine into the empty glasses.

Konohamaru sucked some air and opened his mouth, but then Naruto stopped him.

"Okay that's enough, Konohamaru. Please don't sing."

The brunette chuckled and left the two alone.

Sasuke was a bit confused. Okay, that was odd. Soulmate..?

"You ordered him as your servant?"

"Well, yeah I kinda did."

"Why?"

"We haven't seen each other in a while, right? I just wanted to make it special."

"...Okay."

Sasuke just raised his eyebrows and looked at the dish in front of him. Fine dining, huh? Where the hell did Naruto found the chef?

The two ate their dinner while having conversation together. Sasuke was talking about his mission just now. They finished the meal after a few minute. Sasuke was hungrier than he thought he was.

"Naruto.. I loved what you did to this place." Sasuke took a good look around the dim complex.

The Seventh Hokage smiled sweetly at him as they held hands from across the table. "It's for you, Sasuke. And your family. They deserved better."

"...Thank you, for everything."

Naruto tapped his wine glass with his spoon. Before Sasuke could ask him why he did that, suddenly the park was lit up by dozens and dozens of lanterns. Almost everyone he knew was holding it. Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and other members of the Rookie Nine were there. Konohamaru and his teammates were grinning as they held their lanterns.

"Naruto..what..?" Sasuke was awestruck at the current situation. He stood up slowly in shock.

Even Kakashi was there.

He didn't notice that Naruto stood up next to him until the man embraced him. The blonde traced his fingers on Sasuke's blushing cheeks.

"Sasu.. I know we talked about this before. I want to give it a try. I had loved you for years, chased you for years, and now I have you back in my arms, but it was not enough."

All Sasuke could do was dropping his jaw. Naruto was going to..!?

The Seventh Hokage was on his knees now, and he pulled out a red velvet box from his pocket. At that moment, the lanterns around them were slowly floating one by one, lighting up the new Uchiha park. It was gorgeous. Sasuke was dropping his tears now. The Hokage slowly opened his box, a silver ring was inside it.

It was beautiful. All of this was beautiful.

"Uchiha Sasuke, will you marry me.. and stay with me forever?"

And with that sentence he broke into tears. "Yes," he tried to speak in between his joyful tears. "Yes, usuratonkachi."

Naruto stood up and placed the ring on the pale finger. Sasuke kissed him with passion. They pressed their lips together and twisted their tongues. Sasuke knew he was there not only with Naruto, but he just wanted to stay in this moment.

Treasure this moment.

.

.

Forever.

* * *

 **Happy NaruSasu day, everyone! Do you like it? Naruto can be sweet at times..!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Love, myfavoriteramen.**


End file.
